A night in Vegas
by degrassibear
Summary: Clare and Eli meet after being broken up for three years. Can a night in Vegas reconnect them after so much time? My first fanfic, better than it sounds, might be heavy lemons? Maybe a bit of Adam, Fiona, Alli, Drew, but only Clare and Eli's POV
1. Reunion

Clare's POV:

Life sometimes takes you to crazy places. I am now living proof of that. It all started in high school, Degrassi. I met Elijah Goldsworthy, and fell head over heels in love. We always talked about forever, getting married, having babies. Currently, I haven't heard from him in three years, I don't even think he still lives in Canada. On the other hand, we have Alli. She couldn't stay on the same guy for more than 5 minutes, and now she is getting married to her high school sweetheart, Drew. Which leads us to wear I am now, standing alone in a casino in Las Vegas, at her wedding reception, drink in my hand, ready to hit up the poker tables. Aren't I a lucky girl? Ha, that's funny.

I sat down at a table, and glanced up at the dealer. I swear I heard my heart just hit the floor. There he was. Eli.

"Eli? Is that you?" I asked.

His eyes widened,"Clare Edwards? Where the hell have you been? Get over here" He walked around the table and gave me a huge hug. He still smelled just like he did in high school, comforting.

"Eli! How have you been?"I ask, smiling at him.

He gave me his famous smirk," I have been pretty good, living up the joys of being a card dealer" Still so sarcastic.

I giggled,"How did you of all people end up in Vegas?"

He clutched his chest, like I hurt him, "Ouch Blue eyes, is that a jab at my life style?" He called me blue eyes!

Once again, I giggled, "Yes, as a matter of fact, it was" And I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I really missed you Clare" Eli said, serious for once.

I gave him a warm smile, "I really missed you to, we should catch up. When do you get off?"

He checked his watch," About 15 minutes. Do you want to wait?"

"Absolutely" I say.


	2. Together Again?

Eli's POV:

Holy shit. Clare Edwards is standing in front of me. Clare Edwards I hadn't seen in three years. My Clare, well not really mine anymore, but in my eyes, Clare was and always will be mine. She looked awesome, seemed like she hasn't changed. I can't wait for these 15 minutes to be over.

"So Clare, do you want to get coffee, or we could go back to my place?" I suggested.

Clare looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes, damn I missed those," Umm, let's go back to your place" Then she looked down, obviously still shy, but I still loved that.

I smirked, "Whatever you say Blue eyes" With that, we walked over to Morty.

Clare smirked a little, when she saw the hearse, "You still have Morty! You don't know how much I missed this guy!" I laughed and opened her door.

"Why thank you Elijah" Clare made my name sound so good.

"You're very welcome" I smiled at her and drive off.

We were currently sitting on my couch, just staring at each other in a comfortable silence, before I spoke up," So tell me about your life over the past three years, what have you been up to?"

"Well, nothing has really changed, after I got my degree, I moved out to my own little apartment. I started teaching at Degrassi, and I teach honor English. Go figure" Clare said with a little smirk.

I chuckled," Funny how life works sometimes"

Clare nodded," Yeah, it is. So I have to ask, how did you of all people end up as a dealer in Vegas? What happened to you?"

I pressed my lips together, "Well as you know, after we broke up, I left for New York, to peruse writing. A couple weeks after I graduated from NYU, I couldn't get a job anywhere, not with the kind of degree I had. Writing jobs were hard to snap up. I came down here with a buddy from school; you know to blow off steam. The casino was hiring, and I was out of cash, so I applied, and got it. I have been here for about 6 months I guess."

Clare nodded," Have you ever thought about coming home?"

"A few times, but honestly, I didn't want to face my parents and admit I am not happy. I wish I could though, but you know I have my pride issues." I admitted.

Clare rolled her eyes, "Believe me I know you do. So are you seeing anyone?"

I smiled, "There was no one else but you blue eyes, probably never will be."

Clare glared at me," Don't give me that, you broke up with me."

I nodded, "I know, and I will probably regret it forever. But it doesn't matter now, you're probably married." I mean come on, how could she not be? Look at her.

Clare shook her head," No one else but you Elijah, I meant it when I said I was gonna love you forever, whether or not I wanted to. I love you Eli. There is no changing that."

Whoa. Clare still loves me! I bet she thinks I'm an idiot, not saying anything," Wow. Clare I love you to. Always have, always will."

Clare said," Eli I don't want you to say that, just because I did. Come on, you live in Vegas, you probably have a new girl up here every night."

Seriously? Who does she think I am, "Really Clare? You know me. I wouldn't even sleep with you until I knew you were ready, we were in love, and we spent a ton of time together. You know I don't do one night stands. Clare you are the only girl I have ever made love to, and the only one I ever think I will make love to, because I love you. Nothing has changed for me over these years. But I was bad news for you. That's why I ended it."

"Are you kidding me? You broke up with me because of that? How many times have I told you, I don't care what you do? As long as I had you, that was good enough for me. I spent three years wondering what I did so badly to make you break my heart, and you left because of that?" Clare yelled at me.

"I know, it was stupid. But Clare, you are gonna go places in life. I would be holding you back. You know me, someone would piss me off in school, and I would have to have my revenge. I don't want you to be worried or mad at me all the time. So I left, and I have never done something so stupid in my life. I'm so sorry blue eyes." I say as my eyes fill with regret.

"Your and idiot Eli, but I can't help but love you, no matter what" Clare reaches out and takes my hand.

I grab her other hand, needing her touch, "Clare are you saying you will give me another chance?"

She smiles slightly, "Depends, are you asking for a second chance?"

I squeeze her hands, "More like begging, but yes. Clare I love you so much."

"I love you to Eli, I never stopped loving you. And yes, I will give you another chance, but I have conditions."

I raise an eyebrow, "What are these so called conditions?"

Clare explains, "First, you have to promise not to leave me ever again, you have no idea how badly I was hurt when you left and I refuse to do that again. Understood?"

I nod, "Clare Diana Edwards, I promise, never will I ever leave you again. You're stuck with me if you take me back."

"Alright. But, you also have to come home with me, I don't want long distance, and I don't want to live in Vegas. Can you do that?" She asks me, her beautiful blue eyes fill with hope.

I smile, "You know I can't resist you. Okay, but I need a favor in return."

She shoots me a confused glace, "Okay?"

"I need to give my resignation notice, so I have to stay for a week, so they can hire someone else. Will you stay? Or do you need to get back?" I ask. I don't want her to leave me.

"How could I leave you Elijah? Plus, its winter breaks at Degrassi, so I have two weeks before I need to be home. So we can spend a week here, and we can spend a week, looking for your new job." Clare says.

I take Clare into my arms and hug her tight. She wraps her arms around me, just as tight. I stroke her beautiful curls before barring my face inside them. I missed this sooooooo much. I asked her, "So what are you doing in Vegas anyway?"

Clare giggles, "I'm sure you remember Alli?" I nod. "Well she got married to Drew this morning, here."

I laugh, "So Alli beat you to the marriage punch huh? You know I always hope we would be married right now."

She nods, "Me to, I always hoped we would be the first of our friends. Even Adam is married to Fiona."

I smirk, "Little machismo got himself a wife? But who knows baby, maybe we will be married someday. I would ask you this very second, except I know you have been drinking, so I will hold off until your thinking straight, and I you know, have a ring."

Clare giggles, "Promise?"

I laugh with her, "As long as you still love me, I want to be with you forever. I Promise, one day, hopefully in the near future, we will be married."

"Eli, I am mad at you" Clare states.

"What! How did I screw up already?" I ask, shocked.

"You haven't even tried to kiss me yet" Clare pouts.

I smirk, "Well I'm very sorry my beautiful Clare." Then I lean in, our eyes meet, and that's that. My lips take Clare's in a kiss. Our lips begin to move together in a slow dance. I move my hands down to hold Clare's waist as she tangles her hands in my hair. I sweep my tongue across her lips, and she grants me excess to her delicious mouth. She tastes even sweeter then I remember. I tighten my grip as I slowly push her to lie down. Next second, I'm on top of her, while she is pulling on my shirt. I sit up to take it off, and Clare's eyes wonder up and down my chest.

"You are so sexy Eli" Clare practically moans.

"No my dear, you are the sexy one," I reply as I kiss her neck, "And sweet," kiss, "And beautiful," Kiss, "And loving," kiss, "And perfect," kiss, "And amazing" Clare bushes a deep red as my lips trail to the tops of her cleavage. I lick to visible skin and Clare giggles.

"Eli it tickles" Clare says between giggle fits.

"Did I mesion how cute you are?" I say as I kiss the tip of her nose, her chin, her cheeks, her ear lobes, her forehead, then back to her lips.

"I think we should stop" Clare says, catching her breath.

"I'm sorry baby, are you uncomfortable? Was that too much?" I ask, feeling like an ass. I don't want her to think I'm using her for sex.

Clare shook her head, "No its ok, but I need to get back to my hotel, it's late."

"Hotel?" I question, "Just stay here with me, well that is, if you want to?"

Clare gives me a huge smile, "I would love to"

"Good, because I don't want your cute butt out of my site, I will miss you too much" I say as Clare giggles.

"Whatever you say Elijah" Clare smirks.

"How many times do I have to tell you Blue Eyes, its Eli" I joke.

"Well Eli, I need to go get my bag from the hotel, so are you driving me, or am I walking?" Clare questions sarcastically.

"Yeah, like I would ever let you walk." I say as I grab her hand, and my keys.

"Eli, I'm glad I ran into you" Clare says.

"I'm glad Alli decided to get married in Vegas, I'm sure she hasn't changed. I love you Clare." I say.

Clare gets on her tip toes to kiss me, "I love you to Eli"

Follow me on tumblr .com I follow back, if I get 5 reviews, I will add another chapter tonight! Love you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I really hate when people do these, but I need to say, I won't be updating without 5 reviews, I have 3, so only 2 more and I will update tonight about their first night back together, maybe heavy lemons, review with what u want!


	4. Peacful Sleep

Follow me on tumblr, I follow back; .com

If you have any suggestions for the story, let me know in reviews, or tumblr message me, you don't need to be on tumblr to message me. Thanks for reading. Love you all!

Clare's POV:

When Eli and I came back to his apartment, all I could think about was falling asleep peacefully in his warm arms. But then I remembered I had to change my flight.

"Hey Eli, I need to call the airline and change my ticket if I'm gonna stay" I tell him.

He looks at me, "Are you sure you can stay. I mean I really want you to, but I don't want you to get in trouble at work."

I smiled at his concern, "Yeah, I have to send a few emails, and grade a few papers, but that's nothing I can do from here, unless it's easier for you if I go? I don't want to put you out or be in your way."

Eli walked over to me, "Clare, I want you here. You wouldn't be putting me out at all. Like I said, your cute butt isn't leaving my site." He gave my butt a little flirty squeeze while saying that.

I blushed, "My cute butt is yours, as long as you want it."

He chuckled, "I'm gonna want you forever."

Eli took care of all my travel plans, he was so sweet, "Hey baby, did you eat tonight?" He asks.  
"Well I had a few snacks at the wedding, but that was hours ago." I tell him.

Eli walks over to the kitchen and opens the fridge, "Do you want me to cook us up something real quick?"

Awwwwwwww, "You cook? Since when?"

Eli slightly blushed, "Well when we broke up, I couldn't lean on you or my parents or Adam to feed me, so I bought a cook book." He was full on blushing now.

"Elijah Goldsworthy owns a cookbook? Alert the media!" I joked.

Eli walked over to me and picked me up, "Your gonna pay for that Edwards!" Eli put me down on the couch, and then jumped on top of me. He started tickling me mercilessly.

"Eli come on! Stop!" I yelped.

"No way, you have to learn your lesson my little Clare" Eli shot back.

"Please please please" I begged.

"Not happening beautiful, I don't think you've learned your lesson yet." Eli started to tickle my feet.

"I'm sorry Eli, come one, please, I've learned my lesson." I begged

"I'm still not buying it Edwards" Eli says.

"Eliiiiiiiiiiiiiii," I whined, "I learned my lesson, please"

Eli smirked, "Well since you said my name so sexy, I guess I have to release you." Eli let me go and I leaned up to give him a long hard kiss.

"Thanks you." I say as I scooted out from under him.

Eli wrapped his arms around me from behind, "So what do you want to eat?"

I looked at the fridge; it looked pretty well stocked, "What do you have?"

"I have some ravioli; I just need to heat it up. Sound good?" He asked.

I turned around in his arms and brought his face down to kiss me, "It's perfect, just like you."

He laughed, "That was cheesy, but I love it, like I love you."

I smirked, "And you say I'm cheesy, but I love you too."

Eli's ravioli was amazing! I had to give him props, the boy really can cook.

It was getting late, and to be honest, I was a little nervous about the sleeping situation. I know I loved Eli and we were back together, but we hadn't shared a bed in three years so I wasn't sure if I would be on the couch, or if he would be, or if we would share.

I yawned, so Eli noticed I was getting sleepy, "Ready for bed beautiful?" Eli asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, about that, if you could just give me a blanket, I will take the couch." I say, just trying to avoid all the awkwardness, but I really didn't want to sleep on the couch.

Eli shook his head, "I don't think so Clare. I have been without you for three years. Don't tell me you are going to deny me the pleasure and pure bliss of falling asleep and waking up with the love of my life."

I smirked, "How can I say no to you. Okay, but I don't really have anything to sleep in; you know I only sleep in my panties." I say as I blush a little. But after me and Eli started have sex a few years ago, he liked to sleep together every night, not always sex, but always sleeping. He always likes wearing as little clothes as possible to and I just grew accustomed to it.

Eli chuckled, "I know baby, I taught you well. And I have no problem with you sleeping in your panties, but if you really want to cover up, you can borrow a shirt, or whatever."

I smiled, it was impossible to feel uncomfortable with him, "Well I guess I can just sleep in my panties, but only if you strip down as much as I do."

Eli shot me a quick smirk, "Deal."

I began to pull off my clothes, so did Eli. When I was down to just a bra and my panties, Eli, just in boxers, walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, "You are still so beautiful my Clare."

I kiss his chest, since it's the closest part of him to me, "Elijah, you are still gorgeous."

"So Clare, last time I checked, you lost the bra before going to bed. Did that change?" He joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "No it didn't, but I don't want this to be awkward, and please don't stare."

Eli smiled, "It won't be awkward, I have seen you before, and trust me, it's a beautiful site. But no promises on the last one, you know how much I love your perfect breasts, but if it makes you more comfortable, I will try not to stare. Well too much."

I giggle, and remove my bra. Eli's jaw practically hit the floor. I blushed red.

"No need to be embarrassed Clare, like I said your perfect." He gently cupped my breasts, and kissed each one a few times, causing me to blush more.

"I'm sleepy." I say.

Eli scoops me up in his arms, "Then it's time for bed."

We both giggle, "Eli!"

He puts me down one the bed and tucks me in like a baby. Eli kissed my forehead before turning out the lights and walking to the other side of the bed.

"I can't believe all this just happened" Eli murmured.

"I guess it was fate." I say.

"I guess it was. I love you Clare, I'm never letting you go again." Eli says, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Promise?" I check.

"Promise." He says, then he kisses my cheek. I pout.

"What's wrong babe?" He asks.

I look over at him, "I want a real good night kiss."

He laughs at me, and then crashes his lips into mine. We share a solid sweet kiss for a few moments.

I pull always, my mind in a haze, "I will never get tired of that."

"Me either, me either Clare." Eli agrees.

"Goodnight Eli" I say with a smile.

"Goodnight my sweet Clare." With a quick kiss, we fall asleep. Happy in each other's arms.


	5. READ! If you want more

Quick note, sorry my tumblr link didn't come up; . or tweet me at degrassibear. Sorry I haven't updated today, I need ideas, so review with them please. Oh and check out my other story, Baby Anyone? Love ya!


	6. Waking up

Eli's POV:

I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamt Clare Edwards showed up at my poker table, came back home with me, said she loved me, and spent the night. I felt something warm stirring besides me, Clare. Thank God, it wasn't a dream!

"Good morning beautiful" I say, as I go down to give her a little kiss.

Clare grasps my neck, to make the kiss last longer, "Good morning Eli" Clare says when we break the kiss.

I really hope she wasn't drunk last night, "So do you regret anything about last night?" I surely hope not.

Clare gives me a warm smile, "Nope, I still love you, no worries baby. Why, do you regret it?"

I smirk, "Hmmmmmmmm, do I regret the love of my life giving me a second chance? I'm gonna have to go with nope. I love you too Clare." I lean in and give her a nice hard kiss. She instantly kisses me back, and we just stay on the bed making out for like an hour.

Finally when we broke away for air Clare says, "I need to go take a shower, I feel all gross from the wedding."

I nod, "Want some company?" I joke.

Clare playfully shoves my shoulder, "Don't get too ahead of yourself Goldsworthy."

I sigh, "Fine, keep your sexy naked body to yourself."

Clare laughs, "Believe me, I will." She stuck her tongue out at me, "Where's your bathroom?"

I point towards the door, "Down the hall."

She gives me a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you." With that she heads to my shower.

Twenty minutes later, Clare calls my name from the bathroom, "Eli!"

I walk over to the bathroom door, "Yes baby?"

"Can you grab me some panties from my suite case?" Clare whispers.

I chuckle, "Sure thing babe." When I open her suite case, I find a bunch of sexy, lacey, satin bras and matching underwear. Clare always liked the sexy stuff. I grabbed her a pair of black lacey panties, and a matching bra. I knocked on the bathroom door, and Clare answered wearing just a towel. My jaw dropped.

Clare smirked at my reaction, "Like what you see Eli"

I loved when she teased me, "I wouldn't tease the guy currently holding your panties."

Clare glared at me, "Give me those." She reached for them, but I held them too high for her to reach.

"Say please Clare." I say.

Clare crossed her arms over her chest and intensified her glare, "Please hand me my panties."

I laughed and gave them too her, "Your welcome." I joked.

Clare rolled her eyes, "You should be thanking me, I let you see my panties." With that Clare shut the door in my face, and locked it. Damn, she would be the death of me, and I loved it.

When Clare and I had both had showers and gotten dressed, I had to get to work, "Clare I hate to do this, but I need to go to work."

Clare nodded, "That's fine. I will take care of my emails and things."

I smiled, "I have to work a long shift today, but I should be back here at 6pm. But until then, I have DVDs, all the good movie channels, plenty of books, tons of food. Oh and there is a little shopping center around the corner, its walking distance."

"Sounds good. Don't worry about me, I will keep myself entertained. And I need to call Darcy and tell her my plans changed a bit."

I perked up at the mention of her sister's name, "Isn't Darcy in Kenya?"

"Not anymore, she came home a few weeks after you left." Clare informs me.

"I thought she never wanted to come back?" At least, that's what Clare had always told me.

Clare shook her head, "When you left, life sucked for me Eli, I had no parents, Adam and Fiona were too wrapped up in each other to be anything to me, and I didn't know anyone at school. I literally had no one. So Darcy came home."

I wrapped Clare up in my arms, "I'm so sorry Clare. I didn't know it would take such a huge toll on you. I really regret leaving."

Clare holds me tighter, "its okay, you're here now, and we are together. Oh and Darcy married Peter!"

I laughed, "When did that happen?"

Clare smiled, "Maybe a year after she came home, then six months later, Darcy was pregnant. I can't wait for you to meet her little baby boy Tyler, he's the cutest!" She squealed.

I chuckled at her excitement, "I'm sure he is. But he probably isn't nearly as cute as our future baby will be, that is if you want to have my kids some day?"

Clare's big blue eyes lit up, "Really? Yeah, I would love to have your kids one day."

I picked Clare up, spun her around and kissed her, "Glad to hear it. But I need to go, I'm late." We kissed goodbye, and I went to work.


	7. Skanks and Lunch Breaks

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I love you guys! Make sure to follow me on tumblr, because I post chapter previews to all my stories, before posting them (A Night in Vegas, Baby Anyone? , I Think I Want to Marry You) .com !

Eli's POV:

Work would be absolute hell for the next week. My boss currently hates me for leaving him with no dealer, I had a feeling it would be hard for them to get a new one in here by next week, but what can I say. I love Clare, and if that means coming home, then damn it, I'm going home.

I was wrapped up in thoughts of Clare, when a girl sat down at my table, trying to tell me her buy in, but I wasn't listening. "Excuse me," She says.

I snap out of my fantasy, "Sorry. Can you repeat that?"

She shrugs, "Sorry are my good looks that distracting?" Then that slut winks at me! Shit if Clare saw this, she would freak.

"No worries, I was just thinking about my beautiful girlfriend soon to be fiancé waiting for me at home." I shot back.

She rolled of my rejection, and leaned up to whisper in my ear, "Well if you ever get tired of your girl, give me a call. She doesn't have to know." She winks, slips me a piece of paper and walks away, purposely swaying her hips. I roll my eyes and toss out the slip of paper. I hate girls like that.

After what seemed like forever, I got a lunch break. Since the break isn't long, I had just enough time to run home, piss, and kiss my gorgeous girl. I speed off to my apartment.

I came inside and found Clare asleep on the couch. I didn't have the heart to wake her, she was so cute when she slept, so I tried to be quite and went to the bathroom. When I was finished, I was gonna sneak out, but my angel woke up.

Clare rubbed her eyes, and opened them up. Baby blue, perfect, "Eli?" Clare asked sleepily.

I smiled and walked over to kiss her cheek, "Hey beautiful."

Clare smiled, "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't get off 'till 6?"

"I don't, but I'm on my lunch break." I inform her.

She gets up and walks to the kitchen, "Oh do you want me to heat you up something?"

How great was she? I walk over to her and bring her back to the couch, "Nope, I actually need to go. I just came to get a kiss and tell you not to make any plans tonight, we are going out."

Clare's eyes lit up, "Really?"

I smiled and kissed her cute nose, I couldn't resist, "Yes, I'm taking you out Vegas style."

Clare giggled, "Your not taking me to see strippers are you?"

I laugh, "I wasn't planning on it, but now that you bring it up, it could be fun." Of course I'm joking.

Clare playfully smacks my arm, "Gross! Eli! But seriously, what are we doing?"

I shake my head, "Clare we were together for like five years, I figured you knew me better. You know I'm not telling you."

Clare pouts, "Fine."

I laugh, "Don't pout baby, you will thank me tonight. But I need to get back to work."

Clare sighs, "Alright, don't hit on any skanky girls at your table please."

I chuckle at the memory of the girl earlier, "Remind me to tell you a story tonight."

Clare looks confused, but agrees, "Okay."

I give her a quick kiss, and rush out the door. I'm soooooooooo late. But Clare makes it all worth it.

5 reviews= New chap. So get to it love you!


	8. A Night to Remeber

Hey everyone! As always that you for the amazing reviews! I love you! Be sure to follow me on tumblr, I post previews to all my chapters before I post them. My URL doesn't show up, so either review with your tumblr, and I will follow you, and you will know it's me, or just type my author name dot tumblr dot com . Thanks 3 don't forget, **no new chaps without 5 reviews**! Disclaimer, I don't own any of the hotels, or alcohol mentioned.

Clare's POV:

Okay, so I lied when I said I would be fine alone all day. I have been a wreck all day! When Eli came back I was so relived, but he left seconds later. I was really excited and kinda nervous out this big mystery date Eli had planned, and of course, Eli being Eli, wouldn't even give me a hint to what we are doing. I jumped a little when my phone went off. A text from Eli, yay!

'_Hey baby, I should be home in half an hour, start getting ready blue eyes, I love you- E'_

I giggled and texted back.

'_Well I will try my best, but since I have no idea what we are doing, what am I supposed to wear? Love you to- C'_

I didn't have to wait long before hearing from Eli.

'_Its not fancy, but not casual, good luck babe 3 – E'_

Stupid Eli, how the hell was I supposed to get ready? I guess I have to wing it. I got my make up done, and it looked like a pretty good balance between casual and fancy. I figured for clothes, I would just wear a nice but sexy top, and a pair of skinny jeans. I'm sure Eli would just tell me to change if it didn't work. I curled my hair, just a little to accent my natural short curls. I was about to throw on my clothes, when Eli busted in the door, I came out of the bedroom in my panties and a bra, and Eli's eyes lit up.

Eli walked over to me, locked his arms around my waist and crashed his lips onto mine. We kissed hungrily for a few minutes before we parted for air, "I missed you today. Work sucks when all I can think about was you in that towel this morning."

I blushed, "Just give me a second to throw on clothes, I will be ready."

"Its cool baby, I need to change too." Eli informs me.

As I was putting on my clothes, I remembered Eli asked me to remind him of something, "Hey Eli, when you came home at lunch, you said you wanted to tell me a story?"

Eli looked confused for a second, like he was trying to remember, but then he snapped back to reality, "Oh yeah. So I was at the tables this morning, thinking about my beautiful girl of course, and I don't notice someone sit down. I look up at her, and she practically crawls over the table to get at me. I informed her I had a gorgeous girlfriend soon to be fiancée, and get this. The slut gives me her number and walks away!"

Oh my Lord! Some hoe was hitting on my Eli! But I couldn't help but giggle at her stupidity, "Was she pretty?" I somewhat joke. But I am curious.

Eli shakes his head, "Fake books are not hot, I prefer my girls natural, you know with big blue eyes, curly cinnamon hair anyone would die for, the best breasts I have ever seen, a cute butt, and slightly sarcastic. You know the perfect combo of sweet and salty." Eli smirks.

I smirk in return, "Oh, she sounds amazing."

Eli rolls his eyes, "You know, she's okay, but I think I would love her just a smidge more if she would kiss me right now, hard."

I roll my eyes at his desperation, "Well if I must."

Eli chuckles, "A girl has to do what a girls gotta do" I say, as I lean up to give him a nice hard kiss, on the cheek!

Eli pouts, "What the hell!"

I giggle, "Should have said where."

"Whatever blue, you will be begging for a kiss later. Anyway, we should go." Eli tells me.

I nod, "Let's go babe." We get down to the lobby, but instead of going to Morty, Eli informs me we are taking the bus.

I shrug, "Why the bus?"

"Okay, I guess I can tell you now, we are going to the strip. I want to show you why I fell in love with this city." Eli says.

I smile, "Can't wait. I've always wanted to go to the strip."

After a quick bus ride, we arrive. Eli says, "First we are going to the MGM, since its right by here."

"Okay." I say. Eli takes my hand and we head in. He takes me to a lounge inside the hotel, which is basically a bar with couches.

Eli pulls me up the bar and we each sit at a stool, "Can we get two bloody Marys?" Eli tells the bar tender. Eli flashes his ID, the guy swipes his card and we are handed the blood red drinks. Eli knows I don't drink, so I wonder why he bought me one.

"Eli," I raise my eyebrow at the glass, now in my hand, "You know I don't drink."

Eli almost spits his drink, "Clare, I know you; you say you don't drink, but somehow I always convince you. So either enjoy it, or I will have to convince you the old fashion way, in the middle of this lounge."

I knew good and well what he meant, back in high school, Eli had very pervasive ways that usually involved clothes being removed, and a steady surface, so I just shut up and took a sip. It surprisingly was better than the whiskey Eli and I used to drink, "Mmmm, that's good." I tell him.

Eli smirks, "I told you I won't steer you wrong blue eyes." Eli and I spend around an hour, in the bar having only a few drinks, not enough to get drunk, and chatting. It was actually really relaxing. But Eli decided we had spent too much time in the lounge and we needed to experience the heart of Vegas. I still think he is taking me to a stripper. But to my surprise, he pulls me into a hotel called New York New York. It is a complete replica of New York, and it is amazing!

"We are going to ride the roller coaster baby," Eli says.

I give him a questioning glance, "The roller coaster?"

He smiles, "Yeah, the roller coaster runs along the front of the hotel, not to scary but fun as hell."

I nod, "okay, we are in Vegas, why not."

He gives me an appreciative nod, "Liking the new attitude blue eyes." And it sour turn to get on.

"What a rush!" I exclaim as we get off.

Eli just laughs at my Vegas style virginity, "I'm glad you had fun. Now we are going to my kingdom, also known as the casino."

"Eli, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I suck at gambling." I say.

Eli puts his arm around me, "No worries my Clare, I will bet, you can just be my good luck charm, it won't take more than a few minutes, but you need to see it, while you're in Vegas." I give him the okay, and we head to the Monte Carlo casino.

Eli and I sit down at a table, and he tells the dealer his buy in. The dealer looks at me and Eli informs him, I am just watching. It is no surprise to me that Eli is good at poker, since he is a dealer; he wins like two hundred dollars!

"Eli that was amazing!" I tell him.

"Well I guess working as a dealer pays off, come on baby, we have to hurry if you want to see the pirate show." Eli says. I know what he's talking about. I read about the Treasure Island Pirate show. Eli takes my hand and leads me down the street. Like everything else tonight, the show was magical. Eli is now taking me to the Paris hotel for dinner, on the Eiffel tower; I assumed it was a joke. But I was wrong. They have a replica of the Effie tower, also with a restaurant at the top.

"Eli, this is beyond the best date I have ever been on," I tell him.

He smiles and takes my hand across the table, "I'm really glad you are enjoying yourself. I know Vegas life is sketchy, but I do love it here."

I drop my face a little, relationships mean sacrifice, and I would sacrifice anything for this man, "Eli, we can stay here, if it really means that much to you."

Eli looks up at me, searching for lies in my eyes, "Clare you would do that? Even after all I have put you through?"

I nod, "I love you Eli, and if staying really is that important, okay. We can stay."

Eli pulls me in for a huge kiss, "Clare, I have you. That's all I need, no matter where we go. And a week from today, we are gonna go home and start a new life together. I love it here, and I do expect to visit, but no. I will not raise a family here, and you and I both know one day we will have a family."

"Thank you Eli." I whisper. He orders us the most expensive bottle of wine on the menu; yes he got me to drink again. But I was so happy, I didn't care. We watched the Bellagio water show from the top of the Eiffel tower, and Eli kissed me. It was literally perfect.

When I thought it was time to call it a night, Eli whispered in my ear, "I have one final stop to make." I didn't question it; I just relaxed into his arms as we walked to the Veniceian hotel.

"Gondola rides?" I question. That's what the sign says.

He nods, "This hotel is built around Venice, the country in water, so they have these amazing gondola rides, and I think we should take one."

I agree, and Eli helps me onto the boat when it's our turn. It felt good. It was the one place tonight that wasn't crowed or loud, it was just me, and Eli, and the driver, and all he did was inform us of the love bridge, as we were passing under it, Eli kissed me, since that was a sign that we would last forever. I recognized the bridge though, "Oh Eli! Alli and Drew got married up there!" I say as I pointed at the bridge.

He chuckles, "Well I guess they will last forever." We both bust out laughing, I loved Alli, but I doubt they are forever.

"Eli tonight was perfect." I say as we crawl into bed that night.

He kisses my forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." And I always will.


	9. Sexy Revenge

Hey everyone**. I have been thinking about stopping this story. I haven't gotten many reviews, so that's telling me you guys don't like it. So please let me know how you feel. Because if I don't here back I will be discontinuing this one. : (** Please review!

Eli's POV:

I was so freaking glad today was my final day of work, it was ridiculous. Over the past few days, I got some boxes, and Clare has been boxing my needed stuff. When we were in high school, I had a serious hoarding problem, but Clare got me through that. She had basically seen every item in my life, so I had no problem with her going through my stuff. It's not like I changed that much, so she pretty much knew what stays and what goes.

"Babe I'm off to work." I tell her as I grab my keys and give her a quick kiss.

She smiles a big smile, "I'm so glad it's your last day. I can't wait to go home."

I can't help but smile at her excitement. She was just too damn cute for her own good, "You're pretty damn cute, you know that?" I smirk.

Clare blushes, but she won't let the comment slip by, "You think I'm cute huh? I could have sworn you have told me I was sexy and beautiful and gorgeous in high school, and now I'm just cute? Are saying I have lost my appeal over time? Ouch."

I shake my head and walk over to whisper in my ear, "You my dear are cute, sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, smart, exciting, unpredictable, loving, kind, and the most amazing girl in the whole wide world." As I am saying this, I run my hands down her body to the bottom of her shirt, and lift it up to expose her beautiful ivory skin. I mindlessly trace circles on her perfect stomach.

"Someone's a big sap!" Clare teases as she turns around and sticks her tongue out at me.

"That's mature," I say. Clare opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off, and lick her right across the face, making sure to make it nice and sloppy.

Clare looks stunned, "You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That!" Clare huffs, faking like she's upset. But I'm no idiot, I know she loved it.

I chuckle, "I believe I did, what you gonna do about it?" I challenge.

"This." She says and she instantly shoves me against the wall. She pins my wrists to my sides, trying her best to hold me back. Don't get me wrong, I could easily push her off, but Clare's vengeful side is really very sexy. Its quiet a turn on. The kind of turn on is that has made me late for work every day this week. But what can I say, this girl makes me crazy, and I love her to bits.

But anyway, Clare has me up against the wall, and she gives me a kinky grin, before she licks me across the face. Just like I did to her. But no, she doesn't stop there. She grazes her teeth down to each side of my face to lick both my ears. Even though this was revenge, I was getting really really hard. "You little devil" I manage to squeeze out as Clare licks down to the hollow of my throat. I had to put an end to this, or I would be spending the day naked with Clare, only for her to hate me later. I have always been careful about trying not to rush Clare into sex. Especially considering our current situation, a first time in three years quickie is NOT good enough for her. When we have sex, we make love.

"Babe stop." I say as I push her of, gently.

Her lust filled blue eyes drop a little. Shit. She thinks I am rejecting her. If she hates anything in the world, nothing makes her feel shittier than rejection, especially when she makes the first move and puts herself out there, "Sorry I thought you liked it. I'll see you when you get home." She stutters, and she started walking to the bedroom. I couldn't help but notice tears welling up in her pretty blue eyes. Damn, I hated making her cry more than anything in the whole world. Great, now I'm a jackass, and I'm late for work.

I run off to the bedroom to find her on the bed, curled up in a ball. I walk over to her, and take her into my arms, "Clare I'm sorry. That was heartless of me. I'm just really late for work. And I don't think we should get too carried away until you are truly ready for that stuff again. Even if it means waiting until marriage."

Clare sniffles and the tears disappear from her eyes, "I'm sorry, I know I'm dramatic, but you know how I am with rejection. But Eli, waiting doesn't matter anymore. You already have my virginity, and you're the only guy I have ever been with, and I never want to be with anyone else."

I smile, glad to be Clare's only sex experience, "Blue eyes, I have never been with anyone but you either. I'm really glad we saved ourselves over the years."

Clare nods, "Me too." And she gives me a perfect kiss.

"Baby I wish I could stay here all day, but I am an hour late and my boss is going to try to rip my balls off." I tell her.

"Well I hope he doesn't hurt you permanently, I am planning on having some serious sexy time with you when we get back home." She informs me.

"Oh yeah?" I question, I can't believe she just said that. She really was a little devil.

"Mmm hmm" She smirks.

I chuckle, and lean down and whisper in her ear, "Alright my sexy little minx, I will remind my boss to leave me my balls."

Clare turns blood red, but still surprises me, "Promise?"

I have to say I'm a little shocked; "Promise"

I start to get up, but Clare catches my arm, "If I were you, I would get rid of that," and she gently squeezes the small bulge in my pants, "Before you get there."

I smirk at her, "This is your fault, if you weren't so sexy with your damn vengeful licking."

She pushes me off the bed, "You know you loved it."

I chuckle, "Yes I did blue eyes, yes I did."


	10. Memories

Hey everyone! So I will be keeping this story up, thanks for the reviews, I love you guys! Seriously, thank you! Remember, **new reviews=new chapter** 3

Clare's POV:

When Eli left for work, I got back to packing up his stuff in boxes. Though it was strange, I really loved doing this. I loved seeing what he still had, and what was new. I found a bunch of old band tees I used to sleep in, I found my old purity ring, and I found his old dead hand necklace. I was kinda hoping to find his skull ring, but then I remembered, I have it, we swapped rings the night we exchanged virginities. Damn, that was one of the best moments of my life.

But that's beside the point. Anyway, I was going through his closet when I found a few interesting items. I found Julia's box, Eli made it special in high school, to preserve their memories. For just a moment, I thought about opening it, but that was wrong. I decided years ago I never wanted to see this stuff. Eli told me I could go through it if I ever wanted to, but I don't think I could handle it. I just had a feeling if I took a peak, I would always feel like I had to measure up to her, and I didn't want that kind of pressure. Eli and my relationship was our own, I didn't want to be a Julia repeat. And I knew I would be jealous if I saw pictures of them kissing.

The other thing I found, I was slightly surprised, but really happy to see. It was my bra. I had it back in high school. The bra was black and lacey, with a purple bow in the middle and two purple bows on the straps. Before you accuse Eli of being a perv for holding onto this, there is a reason he had it. This was the bra I had on the day Eli made love to me for the first time. Next to the bra, I found purple ruffle panties, which was the match to the bra, also worn on the day of my first time. I had a feeling I wasn't ever getting this back from Eli, not that I'm complaining. I am glad he kept it, as a token of our love I guess?

When I saw this, I went to my bag and fished out something. It was a black dead hand tee shirt, and a pair of black boxers, guess who's these are? That's right, there Eli's. After that night, I slept in them (I still do sometimes), and refused to give them back. I guess I needed a token of my own.

I didn't notice how long I spent thinking about Eli and my first time, until the door opened. I quickly threw the panties and bra back in the closet, and put the shirt and the boxers back in my bag. Eli came into the bedroom, "Hey beautiful," He said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

I giggle and turn around, "Hey how was work?"

"Well I have good news for you blue eyes, I still have balls," Eli smirked.

I took a second to think of a witty comment, before I thought of something really good, "I don't believe you,"

Eli squished his eyebrows together, "What?"

I smirk, "I don't believe you. I think your boss ripped off your balls."

I think Eli caught on, "Well what can I do to change your mind?" He smirked.

I put on a thinking face, "Well I don't know," Then I crashed my lips onto his. Eli instantly started kissing back. He grabbed me by the back of my thighs and hoisted my legs around his waist. He walked us over to the bed, and fell back so he was on top of me. I instantly flipped us, I was in control tonight. Eli smirked, but didn't resist, I know he loves when I take control.

I start going at Eli's shirt, coaxing him to sit up so I can pull it off of him. He complied and let me remove the unnecessary article of clothing. I slid down his body, getting rid of his jeans. I thought about just taking off his boxers, but decided against it. I grabbed a hold of his length through his boxers, and began moving my hand up and down, slightly twisting it when I reached the head. Eli loved that.

He started breathing hard, "Clare," He moaned.

I went down on him, placing his dick inside my mouth, through his boxers still, "Oh God Clare, please don't tease me," He choked out, clenching the bed sheets.

I smirked, "I will do what I want," And I went back to work, moving my head and fist up and down. I sucked hard on his tip, and Eli reached up to grab my breasts, but I pushed him off.

I sat up, and removed my shirt, and my bra. Eli went to grab my boobs, but I caught his wrists, "You can look as much as you want, but you can't touch," Eli wined, so I gave in a little and leaned down to rub my breasts over his chest. He growled, so I did this for a moment, before reaching my hand into his boxers, not quite ready to see him. I take his length back into my hand, and move my fist at a slow pace up and down.

"Clare please, if you love me go faster," Eli begged.

I smirked, but complied, beginning to move my fist as fast as possible. Eli started to moan louder and louder, my name spilling from his mouth, "Clare I think I'm gonna…" he trailed off, but I knew he was going to cum, so I put my mouth back on the tip. That's all it took for Eli to cum into my mouth, I sucked on it through his boxers, absorbing his sweet cum, and I swallowed it, and went up to give his length a kiss, then I kissed his mouth.

"Thank you," Eli said.

I giggled, "Was that good? It's been a long time since I've done it." I admit, blushing.

Eli chuckled, "It was perfect."

I smiled, "Good,"

"So do you want me to return the favor?" Eli asked.

I thought about it, but I was tired, "Maybe later, but I'm sleepy."

"Alright, let's get to bed." Eli said. I strip off my pants, and Eli crawls in bed. We cuddle up close together, "I love you." He tells me.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Hope that was okay?**


	11. Going Home

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! Be sure to check out my other stories (Baby Anyone? I think I want to Marry you) be** sure to review or no new chapters!**

Eli's POV:

Canada. Today I was going home to Canada. After three years. I won't lie, I was nervous as hell, but Clare was really excited to go home, and her excitement was contagious, so I guess I was excited in my own way.

I rolled over in bed and noticed the time. It was 3am. Clare and I had a really early flight, so we needed to be at the airport in an hour. Clare was very tired last night, so I let her sleep, while I stayed up, making sure we wouldn't over sleep. After all, I would rather suffer a sleepless night, than make Clare suffer through one. I figured I would just watch movies on the couch, but after about an hour, Clare asked me to come lay with her, because she hates being alone. Honestly, I thought it was really cute, not that I would ever admit it.

Anyway, I needed to wake up my blue eyed angel. I roll her over and place a kiss to her forehead. Her blue orbs slowly open, "Beautiful, you have to wake up. We have to get to the airport." I tell her, trying to keep my voice quiet.

Clare yawned, "Baby I'm so sleepy, please five more minutes," She shot me the puppy dog face. I gave in, but when I came back to wake her up again, she did the same thing.

I chuckled a bit, she's so cute, "Don't worry blue eyes, as long as you get up and make it through the gate, you can sleep on the plane."

Clare puts on a pouty face, "The plane is gross. It's uncomfortable," She huffed, crossing her arms.

I took her hands to unclasp her arms. I pulled her tight to my chest, "No worries my sweet sweet Clare, you can sleep on me. Okay?"

Clare's face lights up, "Okay, let's go."

In a matter of about half an hour Clare was ready to go. Damn this girl makes me crazy, even in sweats and barley and make up, she looks sexy as hell. Clare was wearing a pair of my black sweats, a baby blue tank top, and a matching jacket. I had on my other black sweats, and a black long sleeve Eyes Set to Kill shirt, with a black jacket.

I grabbed Clare's hand, and lead her to Morty. Before anyone freaks out, no, I wasn't leaving Morty, he was being shipped up. I could never part with the guy. The drive was silent; I just hung onto Clare's hand and enjoyed the last view of Vegas.

When we got there, I carried the bags, and Clare held the tickets. I checked us in, dropped the bags, and pulled Clare with me to security, "Are you sad?" She asked me.

"Why would I be sad Blue Eyes?" I ask her, honestly, how could I be sad in her presents?

Clare shrugged, "Well we're leaving, and I know how much you love here."

I chuckled and cupped Clare's perfect face, stroking her ivory skin, "Listen here Blue Eyes, I love you. Yes, I like Vegas, very much I do. But I love you, so if that means Canada, bring on the maple syrup baby."

Clare busted out laughing, "I love you sooooo much!" She giggled.

I smirked, but laughed with her, "I love you too baby, you're so cute."

"We're up babe," Clare tells me, pulling on my arm.

We get through security in a matter of minutes. We still had a good half hour before our flight, and I was starving, "Clare, are you hungry?"

Clare smiles, "Yeah, starving."

"Then let's go baby," I say as I pull her over to the coffee shop. We order lattes and bagels. By the time we are done, we have ten minutes before boarding.

"Eli, I have to pee! Do I have time?" Clare squeals, shifting in her seat.

I chuckle, "Go for it beautiful, we have ten minutes."

"Thank you," Clare says, she kisses me and skips off to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I see my girls beautiful face smiling up at me, as I waited in boarding line. She comes up to me and takes my hand, "Ready to go?"

I nod, "Ready as ever."

The plane ride wouldn't be too bad, only a few hours. Plus with this gorgeous distraction sitting next to me, time will fly. We chatted for most of the ride, until my Clare got tired, "Eli?"

"What is it babe?" I ask.

Clare yawns, "I'm sleepy, mind if I sleep on your shoulder?"

I smile, "Of course sweetheart," I put the arm rest up that separates us. Clare scooted closer to me and rests her head on my chest. I slumped in my chair a bit, so she and I would be more comfortable. Our body heat mixed well, and soon enough we were asleep.

Beep, "Attention passengers, we are almost to our destination. Please remain in your seats for the final twenty minutes of flight." I heard the pilot's voice say. I guess it was time to wake Clare up. But her head was on my chest, her cinnamon curls cascading down her face to cover her eyes, I hated to wake her but I had to. She was so cute, so innocent. I scooped up her hair and pushed it out of her face. She shook a bit, in shock of the wake up, "Eli?" She mumbled.

"Hey gorgeous, we're landing in a few minutes." I inform her.

She smiles, "I'm glad you came home."

I smile back, "Me too. Welcome home blue eyes."

"Welcome home Eli," She whispers as we step off the plane.


	12. Chapter 12

This is important! I won't be updating until Friday because of practice tomorrow. I will be adding a new story this weekend, a reviewer requested it, so it is dedicated to them 3 3 3 you know who you are, plus I'm putting a special thank you to you in the story. But while we wait for my update, be sure to check out my stories A Night in Vegas, I Think I Want to Marry You, and Baby Anyone?


	13. I'm Ready

Hey everyone! You guys are awesome! I know I said no update today, but I thought of something! Be sure to check out my other stories (Baby Anyone? I Think I Want To Marry You). Thanks! And follow me on tumblr! **Oh and my Christmas present to you all is, if you want me to write a one shot and dedicate it to you, message me an idea and I will dedicate it to you! 3**

Clare's POV:

It's so good to be home, home sweet home. To be honest, it never felt like home when Eli left. But he moved into my apartment with me, and for once, I feel complete. It's like Eli filled that spot in my heart. I will love him forever because of it.

Anyway, things have gotten really really heated, physically with Eli and I, and I think I am ready for the next step. I just hope Eli is as well.

Eli and I were lying on the couch after finishing unpacking all his stuff. It was our first night back at home together. I was snuggled up close to Eli's chest, his arms around me, and the warmth was getting the best of me. I yawned, "Let's get to bed."

Eli nods, "Alright gorgeous," He scoops me up in his arms, and carries me bridal style. Instead of shrieking as usual, I just lay my head on his chest and inhale his warm scent. I loved his smell. It was comfort.

Eli looked down and smirked at me, "Did you just smell me, beautiful?"

I giggle, but nod, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did."

Eli chuckles, "Do I smell sexy Clare?" He smirks.

I wasn't about sexy, I shake my head, "No."

"No?" He raises an eyebrow.

I shake my head, "No. Tonight you smell like comfort. You smell warm, and safe. You smell like home, and I love it."

Eli smiles warmly, "Well I guess that's good to." He places me gently on the bed, and tucks me in. He goes to the other side, and hops under the covers, curling up next to me. Eli kisses my cheek, "I love you beautiful."

I smile, but take his lips into a real kiss, "I love you too."

He smiles, "Goodnight my Clare."

I stop him before he shuts his eyes, "Eli!"

He looks over at me, "Yeah?"

I take a deep breath, "I think I'm ready."

"Ready?" He questions, as he turns to face me, to see if this was a joke.

I need another deep breath, "I think I'm finally ready to make love again."

Eli raises an eyebrow, "Now?"

I shake my head, "Well yes, I'm ready now, but I don't want to do it now. I just want you to know, that when the time comes and the moments right, don't stop. Because I'm ready."

Eli smiles, huge and kisses my lips, with passion, "Clare Edwards, when we make love again, I promise to make it perfect for you."

"It couldn't be more perfect than the first time," I argue.

"On the contrary my dear. This time will be much, much better. I promise you that," He promises. I had no idea how he would pull that off, our first time was perfect.

I nod, "Okay, I can't wait,"

He yawns, "So are you ready to sleep? Or do you want to talk about this more?" He asks, but he isn't annoyed. Just tired.

"No, we can sleep now." I tell him.

"Goodnight my love. I'm glad I came home." He says.

I smile, "Me too. I love you."

And I fall asleep hearing him whisper in my ear, "I love you so much more than I can ever say."


	14. It Was Perfect

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, you are all too sweet! Be sure to read and review all my other stories (A Night In Vegas, Home For The Holidays, I Think I Want To Marry You, Baby Anyone?, The Unexpected) Probably posting a new story tonight!

Eli's POV:

Clare told me it was okay for me to make love to her last night. I was ready, and so was she. Tonight I was going to make it special for her. More special than the first time. When I first made love to Clare, she said it was special, but I didn't think it was good enough for her. It happened in the back or Morty, and sure, I lit some small candles, and laid down blankets and pillows; but we are adults now, I can do better.

I called Alli and she agreed to get her out of the house for the day. That girl never changed, when she heard about my plans, she squealed in my ear for like an hour. I swear she needs the energy drawn out of her sometimes.

Anyway, I decided to call Adam, "Hey dude." I say into the phone. Adam and I have stayed in contact over the years, we call and Skype. Little machismo is still my best friend.

"Hey man, what's up?" He asks.

"Well dude, I'm in town, crazy story I will explain later. But Clare showed up in Vegas, we are back together, and well I need your help." I tell him.

"With what?" He questions.

I chuckle, "Well Clare said she wants me to make love to her, and I want to make it special for her."

I hear him laughing, "Saint Clare is letting you deflower her, AGAIN?"

I laugh, "Dude, my girl is no Saint. But don't tell her I said that, or I wouldn't have balls to make love to her with."

Adam fakes vomiting, "Man keep it to yourself."

I laugh, "So I'll pick you up in ten?"

"Yeah, see you soon." He says.

I drive to his place; it's not too far from Clare and mine. He comes out, looking just like he did three years ago. I get out of the car and give him a man hug, "How have you been?" I ask.

He smiles, "Good. So tell me what happened with Clare."

I smile and tell him the whole story. We go around the store and buy all the stuff we need, while Adam and I catch up.

I drop him off and head home. My phone rings when I bring the bags inside. It was a text from Alli:

_Hurry up, Clare will be home in 30 mins!_

I text her back:

_It will be done by then. How did you keep her entertained for so long?_

She takes a minute to respond:

_Don't worry about that. By the way you're welcome_

I let it go, and start to set up. I clean our room up a bit. I lay candles down along the wall and in a path down from the door to the bed. I scatter red rose pettles along that path, and all over the bed. I spray a mix of her perfume and my cologne all over the room. Our scents mix together perfectly.

I hear the door open, and I know Clare is home. I quickly shove a pack of condoms in the drawer, and go to greet her, "Hey beautiful. How were things with Alli?"

She smiles, "Things were good. But I missed you."

I go over and kiss her, "Well I have a surprise for you."

She nods, "I have one for you too."

I smirk, "And that would be?"

She smirks right back, "You first."

I oblige, and pick her up bridal style, "Eliiiiii!" She streaks.

I chuckle, "Don't worry baby, I won't drop you."

She relaxes a little as I carry her to the bed room. She notices the trails of candles, "Eli? Is this for what I think it is?"

I smile, "Only if you're ready?"

She nods in my arms, "Ready as I will ever be. You were right, this is perfect."

As I am about to place her on the bed, she stops me, "Remember how I said I had a surprise for you?"

I nod, "Yes?"

She smiles shyly, and steps out of her dress. She is wearing a red satin corset top and matching satin panties. She looks hot as hell, "Clare," I whisper as I go to wrap around her, "You little look beautiful," I tell her.

Her blush grows to match her lingerie, "Thank you. But this is unfair."

I raise an eyebrow, "How my dear?"

She turns even redder, "You're still dressed,"

I chuckle, "And what do you plan on doing about it?"

She moves her hand to my chest, and starts to unbutton my shirt. I make no effort to stop her. Her eyes widen looking at my chest. She runs her hands up my toned chest to push off my shirt, "You are so sexy Elijah," She whispers.

I smirk, "I could say the same to you."

We walk over to the bed, and Clare straddles my waist. Her slightly shaking hands go for my belt. I catch her fists, "Relax Clare. We have done this before, it's just you and me here, and don't be nervous baby."

She nods, and her shaking clams, "I love you," She says as she unbuckles my belt.

I smile and lean down to kiss her, "I love you too, always."

Clare gets the button of my pants undone, and I kick them off. Her blue eyes fill with lust as she sees how hard I have become, "Like what you see blue eyes?"

Clare nods eagerly. I smile, "If you take them off, you can see more." I say. But she knows there is no pressure.

Clare blushes as she slowly pulls down my boxers. Once they come off, she admires my length, and places kisses all up and down my shaft. I squirm under her control as she licks the slit of my cock.

I pull her head off of it, so I don't cum quiet yet, "Baby I really want to make it with you, please don't torture me."

She giggles, "I'm sorry Elijah."

I smirk, and flip our positions so she is under me, "You should be. I am the only one naked here." I press my length against her panties, and she squirms like crazy. I slowly rub myself against her as I undo her corset, "Eli please! Hurry up! I need you inside me or I'm gonna explode!" She squeals.

I chuckle and discard the rest of her lingerie. Before I entered her, I reached into the drawer and grabbed a condom. Clare slyly watched me put it on, and I blushed slightly.

When I got all done, I looked into her lust filled eyes, "Are you ready?"

Clare slightly sat up to grab my head and pull me down to kiss her, "You will go slow right? It's been a long time since I've done this."

I give her a reassuring smile, "Of course my love. I promise. It's been just as long for me, but I know it might hurt you. For that, I'm so so sorry. If it hurts too much, just tell me to stop okay?"

Clare nods, "I love you."

I take her lips in on more kiss, "I love you too my sweet Clare."

She wraps her tiny arms around the small of my back, and I push into her. Clare's body tenses up and she whimpers. I guess her body would have to get used to this all over again. I kissed her and rubbed her thighs to sooth her as I waited to get the okay to move. I felt Clare's muscles contract around my cock as she adjusted to my size.

I saw tears forming in the corners of Clare's perfect blue eyes. As the tears fell, I tried my best to kiss them all away, "Baby I'm so sorry. The pain will go away soon, I promise."

Clare nod, but her tears keep flowing, "It hurts."

"I know, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to pull out?" I say as I try not to enjoy how tight she is. I am an ass for getting pleasure while she is in pain.

She shakes her head, "No, can you just move? Maybe that will help."

I comply and start to rock my hips back and forth, slowly and gently. I places kisses all over her neck and chest, and slowly, Clare calms down. Her hips start to lift to meet my thrusts, and I groan, loud. Clare starts moaning and clawing at my back.

"Eli please… ohhhh…. Faster!" She moans as I move deeper in and out. I speed up my thrusts and reach down between us to rub her cilt with my thumb.

"Eliiiiiiiiiiiiii" Clare moans. Damn, I hope she knows what she does to me. Clare wraps her legs around my waist, and I thrust deeper inside her, hitting her G spot.

"Ohhh yes! Eli right there! Please more more more!" Clare moans as her hips buck wildly, pounding into mine. I attack her neck with bites and kisses.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh baby! I'm almost there," Clare moans, and I growl.

I move my hips rougher and faster with hers, "Clare!" I yell as I get close.

I thrust as hard as I can and Clare finishes, "Eli!"

I thrust three more time before I reach my climax, "Clare!"

I collapse on top of her. We both lie still in our sex fog for a minute before I pull out and dispose of the condom. When I get back to the bed, Clare pulls me close so she can rest on me. I hold her close, and we just lie together for a while, listening to each other's breath and hearing our heartbeats.

"Eli?" Clare mumbles

"Yeah baby?" I ask.

"Thank you, that was perfect." She tells me.

I smile and kiss her hair, "Your welcome. I love you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She looks up at me, "So how was I? I'm sorry if I wasn't good, but it has been a long time."

I cup her face and kiss away her doubt, "You my sexy little minx, were perfect. No complaints here Clare."

She smiles, "You were pretty good yourself sexy."

"So are you tired?" I ask her.

She shakes her head, "Nope."

I smirk, "So then what do you want to do?"

She smirks right back, "Want to go for round two?"

"Hell yes!" I flip on top of her, but she stops me.

"I was thinking we could try in the shower?" She challenges.

Clare is not stupid, she knows I love shower sex, "Race you there!" I say as I jump out of bed to jump into the shower. The hot water turns on instantly and Clare flings her body onto mine as we get soaked. Oh yeah, tonight would be fun. I had a feeling we wouldn't be sleeping.

A/N: So should I continue the night? Or move on? Let me know!


	15. Shower Sex and Overwhelming Love

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, you are all too sweet! I won't lie; I'm super excited to write this chapter! I love to write smut! 33333 hehehe hope that doesn't make me a perv! **Remember to review!**

Clare's POV:

Oh my God! Eli just made love to me, and it was perfect. It was the perfect balance of love and passion and it was flat out hot and sexy. I wish it didn't take me so long to adjust to his size. But what can I say, Eli is HUGE! No complaints though, he is still so good in bed even though he waited like I did.

Anyway, one round was not enough, so I suggested round two. Eli jumped at the chance, since we go at it like rabbits. This brings us to our current arrangement, tangled up in the steamy shower.

Eli looked gorgeous with his body soaked. His black hair was all over his face and I moved it out of his eyes, "God you're so sexy," Slipped out of my mouth like a moan.

Eli smirks and I cover my mouth and blush, humiliated, "Clare that was so hot. Do you know what you do to me?" He asks as he rubs from my thighs up to message my butt. It felt damn good to.

I moaned again as Eli pressed his cock on my abdomen, "I guess I do now," I giggle, "But do you know what you do to me Mr. Goldsworthy?"

He chuckles and pulls me under the water to kiss me, "Why don't you show me?" He smirks.

I giggle and turn redder, but comply, "Catch me." I whisper.

Eli nods and I jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. I rub myself against him, so he can feel how wet I am. Eli's eyes grow wide, as he growls. He puts his arms around me so I don't fall, "I guess I do turn you on."

I start to grow impatient as Eli caresses my body, "Eli pleases. I need you. Now."

He chuckles, "God Clare, I wish I could just memorize every inch of your perfect beautiful body. I love you so fucking much."

I kiss his mouth, hard. I tangle my hands in his gorgeous dark locks as he pushes me against the wall. He licks my bottom lip, and I open my mouth quickly, eager to taste his big tongue. He shoves his tongue into my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance. Of course he wins, and his tongue explores my mouth. I moan into his mouth and Eli groans, quickly getting harder.

"Ohhh Eli! Please please please!" I beg.

"Someone wants me," Eli teases.

I lick him across the face, "Eli please don't make me get on my hands and knees. If you love me, you will make love to me, now!"

Eli smiles at me, "I'm sorry beautiful, I guess I teased you too much."

I smirk, "Then stop!"

He kisses me a final time, but stops, "Babe I need a condom."

I giggle and he blushes slightly, "I'll hurry don't worry."

He set me down gently, "Just give me a sec."

I nod and he walks into the bedroom, returning quickly with the condom, "Ready?" I ask.

He smile, slips the condom on quickly and gets back into the shower, "Hell yes!" He picks me up by the back of my thighs again, and positions himself to enter me. He pushes in gently considering this might hurt for me. I wince a little bit, but Eli kisses me and it pushes the pain out of my mind.

I break the kiss to moan, and Eli pushes me against the wall for support as he begins to slowly thrust into me. I start to move my hips with his, as we set a steady rhythm. Eli is nibbling at my neck and I rest my face on his shoulder. His slow pace starts to drive me crazy, "Eli please, faster."

"I love when you beg for me Clare, it's so sexy," He moans as he speeds up his thrusts, rocking his hips quickly against mine. I love this, it is pure bliss.

Eli thrust feel so good, I just want more of him, "Ahhh… Eli! Deeper! Deeper! Please!" I yell.

Eli groans loudly and pounds our hips together hitting a place inside me deeper with every thrust. When he hits my spot, he knows it because he focuses on it, driving me crazy because he knows I love it.

I cry out, "Eli! Eli! Eli! Right there! Ohhhh!"

Eli's face shines in pure bliss, "Oh babe that so hot. God, please say my name!"

He keeps up his rough wild thrusts as I scream, "Eli!"

I come close to finishing, "Eli, I'm almost there. Please baby! Just a little more."

Eli's hips buck wildly into mine, "That's it. Cum for me Clare. Let go baby!"

Eli and I hit our climaxes and finish together. That was the best sex ever! My face drops on his shoulder and he tries his best to hold me up. When he finally pulls out, I whimper at the loss.

Eli kisses me, gently, full of love, "Clare that was amazing, you were amazing. I love you so much."

I look up at him as he carries me back our room, both of us panting, "I love you too Eli, that was mind blowing. Thank you so much."

He smiles at me, a genuine smile, "You are so welcome Clare, no need to thank me. I should be thanking you; you're so amazing blue eyes."

When he lays me on the bed, I pout until he joins me. He chuckles and comes into bed next to me. I scoot close to him, and he hugs me tight, stroking my hair. I wrap my arms around his gorgeous torso, feeling his warmth.

He kisses my hair over and over as I shove my face into his chest. He gives me a gentle squeeze, and I just relax into our love. There are no words to describe how much I love this naked man lying next to me. Eli and I aren't kids anymore, but our love has done nothing but grow since then. I turn to look at him, and I notice he is staring at me, "What?" I question.

He kisses me, "I love you so much baby. I am so sorry I left."

I hold back tears, wishing he would just let that go, "Eli, I love you too. I already forgave you for leaving. All I want is you, forever. That will still happen right?"

He nods, "As long as you want me, you're stuck with me."

I nudge him, "Good. There is no one I would rather be stuck with."

"Ditto." He says, I guess we are both out of words.

I yaw, suddenly exhausted, "Rest baby, I will still be here when you wake up." He reassures me.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise."


	16. Meet Darcy

Hey everyone**! Thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them coming if you want more. They inspire me to keep going.** Anyway, I think this is a good time to bring in a few more characters, so let's see how it goes, enjoy!

Eli's POV:

I can't believe the most perfect and beautiful girl in the world is lying asleep in my arms. Last night was so amazing! Clare let me make love to her two times, and each time was perfect! I was sad the night even had to end, but we have a whole lifetime ahead of us to do whatever we please.

I jerk my head to the side when Clare's phone starts to buzz. The sleeping girl in my arms starts to stir as I pick up her phone. She has a new text from Darcy. I debate reading it, but I don't want to invade Clare's privacy. As much as I hate to wake her, because she's gorgeous when she sleeps, peaceful. It needs to happen.

I nudge my face against Clare's face and give both her eyelids a soft kiss. Her big blue eyes flutter open, "Clare, it's time to wake up. Darcy texted you."

"Mmm Eli?" Clare mumbles as she reaches up to grab something. She ends up grabbing my hair and pulling on it as she stretches. I chuckle, "Blue eyes, you need to get up."

She drops her arms and sticks out her bottom lip and pouts "Make me."

I laugh at her immature response and kiss her. Though she is caught off guard, she kisses back, retangling her hands into my hair. I push my tongue into her mouth, but pull out right before she can attack me with hers, "Morning blue eyes." I smirk.

She glares at me, "Tease."

I chuckle, "Check your phone babe."

I hand her the phone and she opens the message as she leans back on my chest. Her eyes widen as she reads it. Clare shoves the phone in my face, and the text reads:

_Clare! Eli's back! When? How? I need details! Are you too back together? If he's with you, bring him over! I want to see him; you know I've never met him formally? Weird huh? Anyway, come over! And bring the boy toy with you! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Darcy!_

"So what are we going to do?" I ask as I play with her soft cinnamon curls. I'm not sure if I should be excited or scarred.

Clare jumps out of bed and starts getting dressed, "We get dressed and go over there silly, we have to face them eventually."

Clare throws me a pair of boxers as I get up, "What if she tries to kill me?" I joke.

Clare giggles, "I'll protect you Elijah. Now get dressed."

When we arrived at Darcy's house, I got really nervous. I have never met her before and I'm sure when I left Clare told Darcy everything. So there is about a fifty fifty chance she hates me.

"Clare!" Darcy yells as she opens the door.

They hug and Clare pulls back, gesturing to me, "Darcy this is Eli, Eli this is Darcy."

"Hi Darcy, I've heard a lot about you." I say.

She smiles, "Good things I hope?"

I chuckle, "I don't think Clare has a bad word to say about anyone."

She laughs and leads us inside. Maybe it won't be so bad. Clare hugs Peter and introduces us. He seems like a good guy. He said he would try to get me a job at the Dot. I can't believe that place is still up.

A while later, Clare and Peter go to find Peter's son, while Darcy decides we need a little chat, "So Eli, let's just get this over with shall we. You know we have to talk about what happened."

I nod, "I know. I just hope you know that leaving was a mistake, I see that now. I'm sorry I left Clare in such bad shape, she told me about it. I feel awful."

Darcy nods, "Did she tell you how she cried herself to sleep every night for a year? Did she tell you about how she had a professor named Mr. Elijah and she had to drop the course? Did she tell you about all the wonderful guys begging for a chance with her, but she turned them all down? Did she tell you about how she cut off everyone for at least the first six months?"

Wow. I wish she would have, "No. I didn't know. I'm so sorry. I know you think I'm a punk, and an awful guy. But I love Clare so much it scares me, but I wasn't good for her. I figured if I left she would move on and go for one of those wonderful guys, I guess not."

Darcy looks up at me, "Do you know what I've learned? Growing up, I'm sure Clare told you I went through some stuff. That's about the time Peter and I grew strongest. You don't have to be a good guy to be good for some one. Hell, in high school Peter was an awful guy. But you don't need to be perfect; you just need to be there. So I guess I just need to know that you're going to be there, no matter what? Because Clare loves you, only you. And I you stay, you're committing to a life with Clare, and you can't walk away from that."

I sigh, "I know that. I don't ever want to leave Clare again. She is my world, always has been."

"As long as you're good to her, and you take care of her, protect her, and look out for her, and love her, you're fine by me." She says.

I smile and hug her, "Thank you."

She smiles back, "I want you to meet my son Tyler, you and Clare are babysitting him tonight."

I laugh, "It would be our honor."


	17. Steamy Babysitting

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep it up. **I am losing ideas for this story, so send me ideas or it will be the end soon!** I would hate to end it, but I need ideas! Please!

Clare's POV:

Crap. Eli and Darcy just had 'the talk' no, not the sex talk, the 'you broke my sister's heart, do it again and I will kill your ass' talk. I can't help but wonder what she said. I really hope she didn't mention how pathetic I was the first few months after he left. Things were really bad, but I don't want Eli to know that.

After what seems like forever, they come back. They are laughing and smiling, so I take it as a good sign.

"So we need to get going, are you guys okay?" Peter asks.

I nod, "I know what to do, I will show Eli."

Darcy smiles, "We really aprecitate this. Thank you both so much."

Eli chuckles and pulls me to his side, "It will be good practice for us."

Peter raises an eyebrow, "Is Clare…"

I cut his accusation off, "No! But one day, Eli and I will want children."

Darcy looks confused, "Are you too engaged?"

"Not yet. I know I love Clare, and I want to marry her. But I haven't had the right time or place to propose yet. You know I have to make it special." Eli explains. I blush a deep red.

Peter pounds his fist, "Nice man. Good luck."

"Thanks," Eli says.

Darcy pulls Peter to the door, "We're going now, good luck you too!"

When they walk out, I wrap my arms around Eli, "So you want to marry me huh?"

He smirks, "Well I don't know." And he kisses me. That's so Eli. Tyler starts crying and Eli and I break apart.

I roll my eyes and grab the baby in my arms, "Just our luck."

As I rock the baby back and forth, Eli asks, "Clare, do you ever want kids of our own?"

I nod, "Of course, you know I aways wanted a big family to make up for my screw up of a family."

The baby keeps crying, so Eli takes him from me and starts rocking and bouncing him. Whatever he does, it works, "Clare, you have me and Darcy and Peter and Adam and Fi, and you even have this little guy. That doesn't seem like a screw up family to me."

"I guess. I'm glad I have you. Eli do you want kids?" I ask.

He sits down on the couch with little Tyler on his lap. I sit down beside him and he pulls me close to him, "Yeah, I do. Can't you picture us with kids?"

I smile at the thought, "Of course. Just the way you handled Tyler a minute ago, shows me you will be a great dad."

He kisses Tyler's head, then kisses mine, "Thank you. And you will be a great mom, no worries love."

I take Tyler out of Eli's hands and walk upstairs with him. Eli stands up to follow but I stop him, "Stay."

He raises his hands and sits down in surrender. I giggle and take baby Tyler upstairs. I lay him down for bed and give him a kiss on his small forehead. Then I run out of the baby's room and head into Darcy's. I spot the jackpot of condoms in the dresser drawer and I grab three of them, just in case.

I 'barrow' some of Darcy's Tease perfume and ruffle my hair a bit so I look sexier. Though I don't look perfect, I know Eli will tell me I'm beautiful anyways.

I walk down the stairs to find Eli on the couch, laying down watching TV. I take a deep breath and walk over to him, turning off the TV before I straddle his lap.

Eli sits up on his elbows, "Blue eyes? In Darcy's house? We have a baby upstairs!"

I giggle, "Afraid to keep up with me Goldsworthy?"

He smirks under me and flips us, knocking us onto the floor. He lands on top of me, but I don't feel his weight on me, "You are such a little devil my sexy girl."

I giggle and kiss him, "Is that a compliment?"

He kisses my nose, "Absolutely."

I pull him down by his jacket collar to kiss me, as I push his jacket off of his shoulders. He kisses back and tries kicking off his combat boots in the process. When he gets his shoes off, he breaks the kiss and makes his way down my body kissing me randomly. When he gets to my feet, he pulls off my shoes and socks. I giggle as he kisses both my feet and sucks on my pinky toes. I wiggle my foot around in his mouth because it tickles, and he pulls off my toes and kisses his way back up to my mouth.

He kisses me and licks my ear, "You're too damn cute."

I giggle and blush, "You say that a lot."

He nips my nose, "Only because it's true blue eyes."

I tilt my head, "But you love it right?"

He shakes his head and chuckles, "It's one of my favorite things about my little blue eyed girl"

I lean up and kiss his nose, "You're such a sap!" (A/N: Props to reviewer who said it, you know who you are and I love you for saying this!)

He shrugs, "Only for you baby."

He starts kissing my chest as he unbuttons my cardigan. When he gets it off, he licks his lips at my lacey bra. I blush.

But Eli isn't having that, "Don't be embarrassed my sweet Clare. You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, you make me feel so comfortable," And I kiss his neck, "And loved," As I pull off his shirt, "And beautiful," And I kiss each of his pecks, "And special," And I kiss each of his abs, except I lick the bottom two, "And perfect. Eli I love you."

He smiles a genuine smile, "Clare thank you. I don't know what I can say to top that."

I smirk, "Just kiss me dummy!"

He complies and kisses me as he unbuckles my bra. When he gets it off, his lips attack my breasts. He kisses every inch of them, the nips both my nipples. Eli licks my sternum and kisses my tummy. I squirm a bit and Eli rolls his eyes and licks the line between my hips bones above my jeans and my hips buck up, "Eliiiiiiii" I whine.

He smirks, but complies to my unspoken wish. Eli unbuttons my jeans with his teeth. I wiggle a bit, but Eli holds me down, trying to pull off my jeans. When he occomplishes his mission, I flip us to be on top. I unbutton his jeans my tiny hands and pull them off slowly. I see how hard he is, and try to pull off his boxers, but he pushs me over to be on top. He smirks as he tears off my panties, and I moan loud.

He moves to go down on me, but I shove him over to straddle him. He glances curiously as I pull of his boxers, slowly. His hips buck up before I wrap my tiny hands around his cock. Slowly, I move up and down, "Clare.. ohhhh…. Faster baby!" he moans.

I comply and pump my fist faster as I wrap my lips around his cock. I spiral my tongue up and down his cock, trying something new, "Clare! Ohhhh again baby!" I guess he likes it. I do it again and his hips buck up shoving his cock deep in my mouth. I poke my tongue around a bit more before stabbing his slit.

"Clare! I'm gonna cum baby!" Eli yells.

I take my mouth off immediately and he riggles in need to finish, "What the hell!"

I laugh, "babe, control yourself, you need to be quiet. Unless you want to explain to a baby why we are naked on his floor?"

Eli shakes his head. Before he can change our positions, the door opens. Shit!

"We're home!" Darcy yells.

Eli and I gather up out torn under wear and throw on our clothes. We look aweful, but at least we are covered. Darcy comes in and looks us over, "I don't want to know."

Peter comes in a secod later and laughs, "Darce, I think we should pay them in condoms instead of cash."

I turn blood red and surprisingly, so does Eli, "We should get going." I say, grabbing Eli.

Darcy laughs, "Be safe you two!"

Eli and I run out the door and I keep running to the car. Eli chases after me and catches me around my waist, "Don't be so embarrassed Clare. I'm sure Darcy knew we were already having sex."

I nod, "I know, but Eli! It's just….embarrassing!"

Eli kisses me, "Let's go home blue eyes. We can cuddle up and you can hide your face in me if it makes you happy."

I lean up on my tip toes and kiss him, "Sounds perfect."

When we get home, I grab one of Eli's plain black tee shirts and he pulls on a pair of black boxers. I curl under the covers, and he soon joins me. I flip on my side and Eli spoons me from behind. This doesn't work because I want to see his face. I turn back around and shove my face into his warm chest. He smiles and moves his fingers to wrap around my curls. I peck his chest, "Tonight was good."

He kisses my hair, "Tonight was perfect. I love you Clare."

"I love you too Eli."


	18. The Lake and A Big Mistake

Hey everyone! Sorry for little updates lately, but things have been crazy! I am trying to update all my stories today, but I need some help for those who read (I Think I Want To Marry You). I will be writing about wedding dress shopping, so please send me links to picture of dresses you love for Clare!

Eli's POV:

Last night was seriously awesome! Clare and I had to babysit Darcy's son. He was adorable, and Clare and I did pretty well with the little guy. I could definitely see us with kids some day.

But anyway, Clare was in my arms, curled up and asleep. She was too cute when she slept. But her curls were covering her face, so I gently pushed her hair from her face, "Eli?" Clare mumbled.

She sat up and stretched, rubbing her eyes, "Hey beautiful." I say.

She smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth, "Hi."

I chuckle, "Babysitting was fun last night."

She turned red and burred her face in the pillow. I rolled my eyes, "Clare no need to be embarrassed, it was hot."

She slowly looked at me from the side, "You liked it?"

I nod, "How could I not my sexy little minx. You my dear were amazing."

She giggles, "I'm glad."

"So what do you want to do today Ms. Blue Eyes?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "Surprise me?"

We used to do this all the time in high school, "Of course, go get dressed."

When we were all dressed and ready to go, we got into her car. Morty was in the process of being shipped up, so we were in Clare's car until it arrived. Of course, I was driving, "Eli where are we going?" She asked.

It's like she does know me at all. I smirk at her, "Like I'm going to tell you. But nice try baby."

I drive for a while, trying to find something interesting. When I finally saw the perfect place. The lake.

Clare and I used to come here when we were teenagers, "Eli? You remembered!" Clare squealed.

I smiled, "How could I forget the first place we ever went skinny dipping?"

She blushed at the memory, "That was fun."

We get out of the car and start walking to the lake, hand in hand, "Yes it was baby."

I find a decent looking tree, and sit down; spreading my legs wide enough for her to sit in between them. She sits down and rests her back on my chest. I put my arms around her and rest my arms under her warm breasts. Clare wraps her small hands around mine and we just sit and relax.

It's nice, just sitting and breathing. I love feeling so close to her. But eventually, my legs fall asleep and I need to stand up, "Baby, do you want to go for a swim?" I ask her.

She looks at me like I'm crazy, "Eli, the last time we did it, it was night time. But it's bright outside, people might see us."

I shake my head, "Clare I promise, no one sees you naked but me."

She smiles weakly, "Promise?"

I chuckle, "Promise."

"Okay." Clare nods.

My eyes widen, "Okay?"

She nods eagerly, "Yes dummy."

I roll my eyes and stand up, bring her with me to the water. I carry her over bridal style, "Babe do you have a phone in your pocket?" I ask her.

She nods and tosses her phone to the ground and she reaches into my back pocket to do the same with mine. I start to wade into the water, still holding this beautiful girl in my arms. Both of us fully clothed.

"Eliiiiiiii, my clothes are going to get ruined!" Clare squeals.

I chuckle, "I guess I'm going to have to get you out of those clothes then."

She blushed, but started to unbutton my pants. I started to get turned on, so I pulled off her shirt and she went for mine. After we got completely naked, we started to kiss hungrily. I cupped her butt and pulled her tighter to me. Her hands tangled into my hair. I nipped at her neck, while she licked my ear.

This was so hot. Clare reached between us and grabbed my throbbing cock. I froze at the new contact. Clare giggled an moved her hand up and down my shaft. I needed control and I needed it now.

I wiggle us around a bit so I can reach her area with my fingers. I gently push one into her, and Clare's hand freezes. She moans, "Please, please, please!"

I smirk at her, "Begging for me Saint Clare?"

She licks my face, "Shut up."

I pump my fingers in and out of her underwater as she moans and wriggles at my touch. I keep it going for a minute, but then I pull out. Clare whines, "Why did you stop!"

I chuckle, "I am about to explode baby. I need you."

She giggles, "I'm yours."

I smile and push into her. It takes her a second to adjust to my size, so I wait for her, "Okay, go ahead."

I start to pump in and out of her, starting slow until she grabs my hips, "Faster, please."

I speed up my thrusts and she moans and I groan, "Clare."

She hugs onto the small of my back and I lean her back, to open her up more. With the new angle, I get deeper into her and she starts to chant my name. I grab her hips and move faster and harder. Clare starts wriggling, signaling her cum, "ELI!" She screams as she cums. I soon follow her and pull out of her. She whimpers at the loss.

I chuckle and use all my remaining strength to carry Clare to dry land. I lay her down under the tree and bring her my shirt as I grab my boxers. When we are dress, I lay down next to her. Clare curls up close to me and I pet her head.

Then I realize something, "Shit Clare. We didn't use a condom!"


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! Sorry to disappoint some, but please read this, it's important. I have started a role playing Clare Edwards blog and we are looking for people in our role playing family, we have an Adam and I think and Alli, not sure if we have an Eli, Adam told someone we did, but I haven't heard anything. We still need a KC, Jenna, Holly J, Sav, Declan, Fiona, and Fitz, so if you make a role playing blog for one of them, message it to me, and we will go from there!


	20. Cheater!

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! And check out my role playing blog missblueeyedclare dot tumblr dot com.

Clare's POV:

Shit! Eli didn't wear a condom when we had sex! I punch him in the chest, hard. He recovered quickly, "Clare, I'm so sorry."

I start hyperventilating, "Eli! What if I'm pregnant?"

He takes a deep breath and pulls me tight to him, "Well we have two options: We can let nature take its course and if you're pregnant, you're pregnant. Or we could get the day after pill?

I think it over, "Well what do you want to do?"

He shrugs, "I would love a baby, but it's your body, and I want you to do what you are ready for."

"Well, Eli we aren't even married, we can't have a baby." I tell him.

His face drops, "So should we go get the pill?"

I look at him confused, it seems like he really might want me to be pregnant, "Eli? Do you want me to be pregnant? Please be honest."

He looks up at the sky, "I think a baby would be really amazing, and our baby none the less. But I don't want you to go through with it if you're uncomfortable."

I look into his green eyes, "Then I think we should let nature take it's course. You won't leave if I get pregnant right?"

He shakes his head, "Never."

I smile and kiss him, "Perfect."

88888

A few days later, I hear Eli on the phone with someone. I get curious, so I stand outside the door and pray he doesn't notice me.

Eli whispers in the phone, "She will have no idea."

He chuckles in the phone, "I hope she doesn't find the box, but I think I hid it pretty well."

After a few more seconds, he speaks up again, "I think I will have to do it soon, or I will die. I think I will ask her tonight. Thanks for all the help, I couldn't have done it without you."

He chuckles again, "Thanks, you're amazing. And make sure you don't tell Clare, it will be our big secret."

Is Eli cheating on me? Before I can think about it too much, Eli comes out of the bedroom, he looks startled to see me, "Did you hear any of that?" he asks.

I start crying, "Eli are you cheating on me?"

He opens his mouth, but I cut him off, "You bastard! You cheated didn't you! Don't lie to my Elijah."

Eli starts laughing. He starts fucking laughing! 'Clare, I'm not cheating on you. I was on the phone with Fiona."

I glare at him, "Youre cheating on me with Fiona?"

He shakes his head, "Clare I really want to explain, I'm not cheating on you, but can I explain tonight, this is the wrong time."

"You're not cheating on me?" I clarify.

He shakes his head, "I swear I'm not. Please trust me blue eyes."

I nod, "Don't make me regret it."

I hope to God I don't.


	21. The Big Question

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys! Be sure to follow my Clare roll playing blog we still need characters! missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com) Conner, Dave, Wesley, Anya, Holly J, Declan, Darcy, Chantay, Bianca, Fitz, Owen, Sav and all the old characters are available!

Eli's POV:

Tonight was mine and Clare's big night. I was going to pop the question. I was nervous as hell. Clare almost found out too when she heard Fiona and me on the phone talking about the ring. I took her with me to help me pick one out. And get this, Clare thought I was cheating on her with Fi!

But anyways, she is giving me the chance to explain tonight, so though I'm atheist, I'm praying nothing goes wrong and she says yes. I hope it's not too soon. But I want Clare to be legally mine.

When we got ready, I told Clare to go a little more fancy than normal; I wanted this to be a really special night for her. I went with a new white button up, black tie, my fancy black skinny jeans, my new black blazer, and dressish shoes.

But my jaw dropped when Clare came out of the bathroom. My Blue Eyes was going bold tonight. She had on a little extra make up to highlight her rose cheeks and blue orbs. Clare was wearing simple black heels to elongate her legs. And here's the main event. Clare had on a baby blue dress that was tight around her bust and flowed out under the black satin belt under her breasts. Around her boobs there was a black satin pattern to highlight there perfect round size. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Clare….." I whisper, "Damn, baby you look absolutely completely breath taking."

Clare blushed and looked at the floor, but I raised her porcelain face to look at me, "Don't you dare hide you gorgeous eyes from me."

Clare smiled, "You look rather handsome yourself."

I smirked and did a little 360 for her, "Glad you like it, now let's go."

8888888888

The drive wasn't too bad to get there, and with a few stolen glances at the beautiful blue eyed girl next to me, we were there in no time. Clare looked a little out of it when we got there, "Clare, we're here baby." I whisper, feeling the ring in my pocket.

We get out of the car and we hold hands on the short walk there. When Clare finally figures out where we are, she smiles wide, "Eli?"

I smile back at her excited face, "Yes baby girl?"

She bit her bottom lip to hold in her excitement, "You remembered."

"How could I forget? Our very first party together was here." I say.

I think she smiles at the memory of the party at the old Church, which is exactly where we were, "That night was perfect." She said in a half fog.

I guess now was the time. I took both of her small hands in mine, "Clare that night was perfect, but I think I want to make tonight a little better than the last time."

She looked confused until I let go of her hands and got down on one knee. Clare gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, I swear I saw tears forming in her eyes, but I continued, "Clare Diane Edwards, I have known since I smashed your glasses five years ago that you were the girl for me. I am completely and totally in love with you, and I couldn't imagine life without you being mine. I guess what I'm trying to say is pregnant or not pregnant, Clare I want to spend my life with you. Blue Eyes, will you marry me?"

Clare was full on crying now. Shit, I don't know if that was a bad thing or not, "Clare?"

She stayed silent, "Baby please answer me."

She wiped off her blue glassy eyes and took a deep breath, "Eli..."


	22. A Million Times Yes!

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys! Be sure to follow my Clare roll playing blog we still need characters! missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com) Conner, Dave, Wesley, Anya, Holly J, Declan, Darcy

Clare's POV:

Oh my God! Eli is down on one knee asking me to marry him and no words are coming out of my mouth! I need to breathe! I uncover my mouth and take a long breath. All I manage is a nod, so I nod for a few seconds, "Eli…"

He looks terrified, "Clare? Am I gonna get an answer?"

I finally smile wide and keep nodding, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, a million yes's!"

He jumps up from the ground and picks me up. Eli spins us around as we frantically kiss. I giggle as we pull away and he sets me down. Eli reaches for my left hand and slips the ring on it. I gasp as I take a good look at the ring. It's absolutely beautiful.

The ring is white gold. I swear it's a three carrot diamond. Its heart cut and the sides our outlined in sapphire and black diamond mini circles. It was perfect. And I loved it.

"Eli. This ring is so beautiful. It must have cost a fortune!" I say.

Eli shrugged and kissed my nose, "Don't worry about it blue. I knew it was perfect for you the day I saw it."

I smiled hug, "Elijah Goldsworthy you are an amazing man, you know that?"

He smirked, "I try."

I shove his arm and he straightens himself out, "Sorry. I couldn't resist. But Clare, you make me a good man, you're my better half. And I mean this in the cheesiest way possible!"

I giggle, "I love you so much Eli!"

He wrapped his arms around me, "I love you too Clare, more than you will ever know."

I smirk, "Oh yeah?"

He nods, "Mm hm."

I lick my lips, "Well why you don't show me?"

He chuckles, "Well if I must."

I giggle, and Eli scoops me up and carries me back to Morty. But to my surprise, he puts me in the passenger seat, "Shouldn't we get in the back?" I question.

Eli raises an eyebrow, but then gets it, "No way Clare, engagement love making will not happen in the back of a hearse. Don't worry, I have it all figured out."

I shoot him a glance, as he drives off. After a few minutes, I notice we are not going home, "Eli? Where are we going?"

He chuckles, "Come on Clare, don't you think you have known me long enough? My lips are sealed."

I roll my eyes and scoot up next to him. He puts an arm around me, and I relax in his side, "That's it Blue Eyes. Just enjoy the ride."

I giggle, as we pull up to our destination. I am so confused. Why would Eli take me here?


	23. Chapter 23

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I will be on vacation for the next week and a half, and sadly won't have access to word. I feel terrible! But on the positive side, I will have my ipad, so I will be around on my tumblr, just no updates. But if you want to chat or read my role playing, let me know:

Personal: degrassibear. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)

Role Playing: missblueeyedclare. tumblr. com (take out spaces between .tumblr. com)


	24. Back to the Start

Hey everyone! I'm back! I have a crazy week coming up, but I will try to update as much as possible! I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

Clare said yes! I'm getting married to the most beautiful amazing girl in the world! But anyway, before we have wonderful engagement sex, I'm taking her back to wear it all started, Degrassi.

"Clare, we're here." I tell her.

Clare looks up, and she smiles, "Degrassi?"

I nod, "I haven't been back since you graduated."

Clare looks pretty happy, "That was years ago."

"You want to know something crazy?" I ask her.

"Sure." Clare states as she sits on the steps.

I sit down next to her, "I love this school."

Clare looks straight, "Why?"

I look straight as well, "Everything with us was good here. We were happy."

Clare smiles, and takes my hand, still not looking at me, "But we're engaged now."

I nod, "That we are."

"Are you happy?" She asks.

"More than I ever have been." I say.

Clare looks down at her ring, "I love this ring. It's perfect."

I smile, "I'm glad you like it."

Then I get an idea, "Do you have keys? You know, to the school? Since you work here?"

Clare shakes her head, "I wish."

I stand up and pull Clare towards the door, "Can I barrow your bobby pin?"

She takes it out of her hair, "Breaking and entering. Just like you Goldsworthy."

I smirk, "You know it."

After a few minutes of twisting the pin, "Got it."

The door opens, and thankfully Simpson did away with the alarms, "I swear this place looks just the same. Well minus my gothic charm." I say.

Clare giggles, "So why are we in here?"

I smirk, "I want visit my girlfriend. Ms. Dawes of course."

Clare shoves me, "Jerk."

I chuckle, "Actually I want to see where my fiancé educates the eager learners of Degrassi."

Clare takes my hand, "Alright, this way."

I recognize all of the class rooms and a few of the teacher names on the door. I even saw my old locker. It still had the small scull I drew on it.

When we were in front of Ms. Dawes's old class room, Clare stopped, "Looks familiar huh?" Clare asks.

I smile, "Wow. Convenient."

Clare raises an eyebrow, "How so?"

I open the door and pull her inside. Clare gasps as my mouth attacks her neck. Clare pulls off my jacket as we kick off our shoes. She pulls off my shirt, and I unzip her dress, watching it fall to the floor, "Here?" She asks while panting.

I nod as Clare pulls off my belt, followed by my pants. I begin working my lips down to her chest. Clare looks at me funny as I walk around her so I can unclasp her bra with my teeth, "Mmmmm" She moans.

Clare wiggles out of her blue lace panties, "Clare you're so gorgeous" I say as I lick her breast.

Clare squirms and I smirk. She pulls on my boxers as I remove them, "Do you have a condom?" She asks me.

I nod and grab my wallet, pulling out a Trojan condom. Clare opens it with her teeth and jumps off the desk. I have no idea what she is doing, "Babe what are you doing?"

She looks up at me with lust full blue eyes, "Ummm I was going to put it on you. Unless that isn't okay with you?"

I chuckle, "Go for it Blue Eyes."

Clare blushes as she rolls the condom onto my dick. She looks in my eyes when she finishes, "Is it on right?" She whispers.

I look down and notice Clare got it right, "It's perfect."

Clare looked at me, "So are we going to….."

I raise an eyebrow, "Are we going to what?"

She blushes, "Are you going to make love to me? Or should I start grading papers?"

I chuckle, "Patients my sweet Clare. Now lie down on the desk."

Clare does what I tell her and I crawl on top of her, "Goldsworthy, having your way with me in a place of sacred learning. You should be ashamed of yourself." Clare smirks.

I roll my eyes, "Its how I roll baby, and you love it."

Clare smiles and pulls me down to kiss her, "I do."

"Are you ready?" I ask her.

Clare nods, "Please Eli."

I smile as I push into her. Clare winces but soon relaxes to my size, "mmm move." She moans.

I start to move at a slow pace inside her. Clare grips my hair and bites her bottom lip, "Clare, don't I want to hear you." I pant as I trust deeper causing Clare to release her lip.

"Ohh Eli….mmmmm…..oooooo" She moans.

Clare moves her hips up to meet my thrusts and I groan. I take Clare's legs and move them over my shoulders to hit a deeper angle, "Oh oh oh Eli! Right there! Harder please!" Clare screams.

I start thrusting harder and fast as I feel Clare's walls clench around my cock. I growl as Clare takes a fist full of my hair, "That's it Clare, let go,"

"Mmmmmm Elijah!" Clare screams my names as she cums and I finish right after her.

I pull out of her and drop the condom in the trash can by her desk, "Convenient." I smirk.

Clare smiles as I wrap my arm around her shoulders. Clare smiles as she buries her face in my chest. I kiss her slightly damp curls, "That was good, really good." Clare yawned.

I smiled as I rubbed circles on her bare stomach, "I would go as far as to say it was one of our best." I say.

Clare nods, "Definitely top ten."

I lean down and kiss her swollen pink lips, "I love you Clare."

Clare kisses me chest lazily, "I love you too Eli."

I lean down and whisper in her ear, "We're getting married." And she smiles.


	25. Big News

Hey everyone! Sorry I have been updating so little lately, I am working on it! I have had a crazy few days, but I should be back more regularly now! Well, on with the story!

Clare's POV:

I am in a lot of trouble. My period was due a week ago, and I have no signs of it. No cravings, no cramps, nothing; I'm so screwed. I know Eli said it would be okay if I got pregnant, but I'm not sure. He would be committed and everything, but we have barley been back together for a few months, it's too early for kids.

Anyway, I was sitting on our bed after school, grading papers and trying to decide whether or not to take a pregnancy test. I know, I should, but I don't think I could handle if it was positive.

After a few more hours of being completely unable to focus, I decided to go to the drugstore. You know, just to browse. Get it out of my system.

When I get there, it seems a little too familiar. Eli and I had a slight pregnancy scare back in high school…..Eli just didn't know about it. But the point is, I am pretty well acquainted with these little evil sticks of death, or well I guess life he….he….he.

I decide to just pick up one test and go from there if necessary. I pay for it and head home. When I get there, I check to make sure Eli isn't home. I really don't want him to know about this, unless I actually am pregnant.

I sat down on the toilet…and well….took the test. But now here comes the hard part, waiting three minutes. How long is three minutes anyway! All I can see is Eli freaking out and ending our engagement. I mean who wants to be with a fat hormonal mess anyway! Say goodbye to Eli for me.

My phone alarm starts ringing, I set it to go off when the three minutes was done. Well here it goes. I get up and walk to my counter. There it sits, the little strip of evil. When I pick it up, I look at the sign.

Oh my God!


	26. Impulse

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I love you guys! Please keep it up! I hope you guys like this story! I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

Clare has been acting really weird today. We went out to dinner and all she did was push food around her plate. She went back to work yesterday, so maybe that was why she was acting like this. I know her kids at school could stress her out.

We were lying around at home, and Clare looked so tense. She was curled up in a little ball, rocking back in forth, "Clare? Are you okay?"

She snapped her head up, "What? Oh ummm yeah, sorry."

Something was wrong. Clare never acts like this. "Clare, what's wrong?"

She shakes a little bit, "Nothings wrong. Not at all."

How can I help if she doesn't talk to me! "Clare, talk to me. I need to know what's wrong."

She sighs, "Eli. Nothing is wrong. And that's what's wrong."

What? "Huh?" I ask.

"Eli I took a pregnancy test last night." She whispers.

Oh my God, I look in her eyes, "Clare, are you pregnant?"

She shakes her head, "No."

I take a breath of relief, but Clare doesn't, "Baby, did you want to be pregnant?" I ask her nervously.

"I don't know. I never thought of it as a possibility, but when it became one, I guess I thought about it a lot and I thought maybe it could be fun to have a baby around. I don't know. I know it's stupid…" She trails off.

I take her shaking self in my arms. Dammit, she's crying. I hate when Clare cries, "Clare it's not stupid. One day we will have a baby, I promise. But I couldn't have one, not now. Clare I know how much you wanted to wait until you got married to have sex, much less is pregnant before marriage. When we have a baby, I want to do it right. Is that okay?"

She nods, "Of course Eli. I know now wouldn't be a good time, and I know I should be relived, but I don't know. I'm sorry."

I shake my head, "Don't apologize honey. We will have a baby some day, I promise."

She smiles, "Good."

"Clare?" I ask.

She looks up, "Yeah?"

"Well you see, to have a baby after we get married, we should probably get married huh?" I ask.

"I guess that would help…" She jokes.

I smile, "So when are we getting married?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "Soon."

"Weddings take lots of planning Clare." I remind her.

She shakes her head, "I don't want a big wedding."

I raise an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nods, "Too cliché. Honestly, the smaller and sooner, the better."

Is she serious? "Really?"

"I'm serious Eli. Weddings are too over done. I mean if I love you, and you love me, why should we spend the day putting on a show? If we want to get married, we should do it. Everyone else be damned. I mean darned." She blushes.

I chuckle. In high school I always thought Clare was joking when she said she hated weddings. I believe she quoted them as "people who feel the need to display their love in order to receive money and gifts." She was too cute.

"Clare what would you do if I asked you to marry me right now?" I ask.

She thinks for a second, "When do we leave?"

"Are you serious?" I ask her.

She smirks, "Are you?"

I nod, "Completely."

"Then answer my question." She demands.

Damn, she would do this, "Get dressed, we leave in five."


	27. Perfect

Hey everyone! So this is my very first posted fan fiction EVER and I am sad to say it, but this is the final chapter. Please do not hate me, but I got a really good idea for a new story and I would like to put my energy into it. This story has pretty much hit its ending point anyway. I really hope you guys liked this story. Thank you for the reviews! You are all so wonderful! I love you guys!

Clare's POV:

I think I am about to marry Eli! It all started as I joke, but now we are sitting on a plane, so I'm thinking it's legit. Eli wouldn't tell me where we were going and he kept plugging my ears when the announcer came on the talk about how long until we arrived where ever we are going.

As Eli and I stepped off the plane, I knew exactly where we were. Eli brought me back to Vegas.

"Eli, what are we doing here?" I asked as I gripped onto his arm.

Eli's face fell, "You don't like it?"

Oh no, that was not what I meant. I shake my head, "No Eli, I love it! I just meant, are we getting married here?"

He nods, "As long as you want to. I just thought it would be perfect…you know, because of a few months ago."

I smile at the memory, "It is wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

"You are wonderful Clare." He chuckles, "Damn, that was cheesy."

I giggled, "I love you Eli."

He smiled and pecked my forehead, "I love you too my sweet Clare."

8888888888888888

Eli took me back to the hotel I first found him in. We walked in wildly blushing and grinning from ear to ear. Finally, I get to marry Eli. My Eli. Dr. Doom. Eli.

Eli took me to their wedding chapel and it was surprisingly gorgeous. He talked to the priest and convinced him to do a short notice wedding. Apparently they knew each other.

Eli and I walked up the aisle together and held hands at the altar. He smiled at me widely and mouthed "I love you"

I mouthed it right back and the preacher began, "Okay Eli, repeat after me."

He nods, "I, Elijah Goldsworthy, take you Clare Edwards, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Eli repeated the words and now it was my turn.

"Ms. Edwards, please repeat after me. I, Clare Edwards, take you Elijah Goldsworthy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

The preture continued, "Do you Mr. Goldsworthy take Ms. Edwards to be your wife?"

Eli nodded, "Hell yeah!"

The preture gave him a death stare and Eli coughed, "I- I mean I do."

I rolled my eyes, "And do you Ms. Edwards take Mr. Goldsworthy to be your husband."

I nodded, "I do."

The preture smiled, "Than by the power invested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Elijah Goldsworthy, you may now kiss the bride."

And he kissed me. Now, my life was perfect.


End file.
